The present invention relates generally to pyrotechnic and non-explosive actuators. Specifically, the present invention relates to a non-explosive actuator.
Pyrotechnic actuators accomplish many functions on modern spacecraft and launch vehicles: release, cutting, pressurization, valving, ignition, switching and other mechanical work. Commercial applications for pyrotechnic actuators are also expanding. For instance, pyrotechnic actuators are being used by the automotive and aerospace industries.
Typical pyrotechnic actuators include self-contained energy sources such as an explosives or propellants. However, the pyrotechnic actuators usually produce contaminants and high levels of functional shock (explosive and mechanical). Moreover, the pyrotechnic actuators can be used only once. Consequently, end-to-end Built-In Test is difficult to perform and hardware reliability (which usually depends upon repeated testing) is difficult to establish.
Non-explosively actuated (xe2x80x9cNEAxe2x80x9d) devices are being proposed as alternatives to the pyrotechnic actuators. Some NEA devices produce low levels of functional shock. Some NEA devices are capable of instantaneous operation.
Certain NEA devices are reusable. However, reusing these NEA devices typically requires disassembly.
A non-explosive actuator according to the present invention can be reused without disassembly. The actuator comprises a housing, an actuation cup within the housing, and at least one dog within the housing. The actuation cup is movable between a first position and a second position within the housing. The dog is biased inwards with respect to the housing when the actuation cup is in the first position, and the dog is free to move outwards with respect to the housing when the actuation cup is moved towards the second position.